Pasta, Jar, and Singer
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Walau tidak ingin, ia harus mengakui bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahuinya tentang Aya. Dan itu termasuk ketidaktahuan mengenai Aya yang bisa memasak. Light-BL namun bisa diinterpretasikan ke Friendship.


Fanfiksi ini adalah hasil dari diagnosis melalui _shindanmaker_ di grup FB dengan kriteria _"sweet-peroxide writes Shonen-ai, K, Drama, in a day. [Pasta, Jar, Singer]."_

**[Pasta, Jar, and Singer]**

**Penguin Revolution **© Tsukuba Sakura-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

...

Ryo hanya bisa menatap apa yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan cemas bercampur bingung. Kerutan berkali-kali muncul di dahinya. Berkali-kali pula sepasang mata birunya mengerling sebuah buku yang terbuka tidak jauh darinya—sekadar ingin memastikan sesuatu atau supaya dirinya tidak mengacaukan apapun.

Dua jam sudah ia berdiri di dapur apartemennya. Sudah dua jam pula berdiri di depan wajan memasak—dengan ekspresi wajah bingung—adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia lakukan.

Ryo bukanlah seorang koki. Ia juga bukan pemuda yang terbiasa berada di dapur, mengerjakan segala sesuatu yang sebelumnya selalu dilakukan bibi pengurus apartemennya. Setiap kali waktu makan tiba, Ryo hanya perlu duduk manis di meja makan dan menikmati segala hidangan yang sudah tersedia sebelumnya. Dan sejak bibi pengurus apartemen berhenti pun hal tersebut tidak pernah berubah.

Ryo tidak bisa memasak. Heh. Mungkin semua orang tahu. Walau demikian, tidak ada keinginan baginya untuk sekadar mencoba memasak sesuatu. Saat tidak ada pengurus rumah pun, justru lebih baik baginya—serta Aya—untuk hanya makan mie instan daripada merepotkan diri memasak sesuatu. Ia juga tidak mempunyai waktu memasak. Pulang dari kantor agensi seusai latihan setelah sebelumnya belajar di sekolah sepanjang hari membuatnya tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan hal selain tidur.

Dan Aya yang tidak pernah melayangkan protes semakin menambah daftar alasan mengapa dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot belajar memasak. _Mungkin suatu saat nanti_, pikir Ryo waktu itu.

Lalu, ketika Fujimaru datang, keinginan tersebut terlupakan. Fujimaru adalah manajer yang hebat dan pintar memasak. Apapun yang dibuat Fujimaru selalu enak. Bahkan ia pun menyadari jika Aya makan jauh lebih banyak ketika gadis itu mulai bertugas menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka. Ryo tidak protes. Ia bukanlah pemuda yang suka memilih-milih makanan. Asal makanannya enak, semua itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Namun sepertinya, terlalu terbiasa mengandalkan Fujimaru membawa masalah baru. Dan masalah itulah yang saat ini menimpanya. Mungkin seharusnya ia menghubungi Fujimaru untuk sedikit membantunya.

Tapi tidak. Ryo menggelengkan kepala. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengganggu Fujimaru yang tengah berwisata bersama teman-teman sekolahnya. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah Fujimaru kembali ke apartemen mereka hanya untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"... Apa makan malamnya sudah siap?"

Ryo terlonjak dan segera memutar tubuh. Ia menemukan sosok Aya—dalam balutan pakaian yang kebesaran dan rambut sangat berantakan—berdiri di ambang pintu. Aya tampak menggosok mata dengan tangan kanan, menguap beberapa kali, dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum dipaksakan kala pemuda itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya dan melirik kekacauan di atas meja. Kerutan yang sama muncul di kening Aya.

"Kau belum mulai memasak."

_Yeah. Itu sangat jelas sekali_, Ryo membatin namun tidak menyuarakan isi hatinya. Ia hanya tertawa gugup dan memainkan celemek milik Fujimaru yang ia pinjam sebelum meraih sebuah wortel dari dalam buket.

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana harus memulainya," kilahnya.

Ryo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memutar wortel di tangannya dan mencoba membuang wajah menyadari tatapan bosan yang dilayangkan Aya. Tidakkah Aya tahu bahwa memasak adalah pekerjaan yang susah? Menurutnya bahkan pekerjaan di OSIS tidaklah serumit ini. Mencincang, menumis, merebus, dan menyiapkan bahan makanan lain seperti saus atau krim. Entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan hanya untuk sekadar memasak pasta.

Ryo mendengar Aya menarik napas sejenak. Ia menatap penuh minat ketika sang artis membolak-balikkan buku resep sebelum menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Biar aku yang mengerjakan."

Ryo mengerjap. Bukan hanya sekali. Kedua matanya melebar. Ia tampak sangat jelas terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aya sehingga tidak tahu harus memberikan respons seperti apa.

"Huh?"

Sang Penguin segera terdiam, melihat Aya tidak berniat memberinya penjelasan. Pemuda itu meraih sebuah panci dan memanaskan air. Ryo lebih tampak seperti orang bodoh dengan hanya berdiri dan mengamati Aya yang mulai memotong beberapa bahan dan menumisnya di atas wajan yang panas.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memberikan reaksi seperti itu? Ryo tidak pernah tahu jika Aya bisa memasak. Di matanya, sang Nomor 1 hanya suka menghabiskan makanan dibanding membuat sesuatu. Namun sekarang, melihat pemuda itu bak seorang koki di restoran—yang tidak sedikit pun terlihat kikuk memegang peralatan memasak—ada sebersit pikiran melintas di benaknya.

"Aya...," Ryo memanggil, menyandarkan salah satu sisi tubuhnya di pinggir lemari pendingin. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa memasak."

Pemilik sepasang iris keemasan itu mengerling dari balik kacamatanya sebelum berkata, "Aku pernah memasak beberapa kali saat masih tinggal bersama kerabatku."

"Oh."

Ryo sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan itu lagi. Pembicaraan mengenai apa yang terjadi ketika Aya belum diadopsi oleh ayahnya adalah suatu hal yang paling tidak suka mereka bicarakan. Ryo selalu merasa apa yang dialami Aya di sana bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Dari ayahnya ia juga tahu kalau pemuda di sampingnya tidak mempunyai masa kecil yang indah.

Sepasang mata biru itu segera memilih mengamati gerakan tangan Aya di atas kompor memasak daripada melihat ekspresi apa yang tengah terukir di wajah itu. Walau tidak ingin, ia harus mengakui bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai Aya. Mereka bukan satu atau dua tahun lagi tinggal bersama. Sejak kecil Aya adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia miliki. Satu-satunya orang yang ceritanya ia bagi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah anak dari Yoko Oka. Hanya Aya yang diperbolehkan oleh ayahnya.

Hanya kepada Aya ia boleh menceritakan semua yang ada di pikirannya tanpa takut rahasia keluarganya diketahui banyak orang.

Dan Ryo yakin bahwa hampir semua hal mengenai dirinya diketahui Aya. Namun apakah begitu juga sebaliknya? Ryo mungkin harus mulai berpikir bahwa tidak seperti itulah yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Ada banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui mengenai Aya.

"Berikan piringnya kepadaku."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Ryo untuk meresapi apa yang Aya katakan sebelum segera bergegas menggapai salah satu rak dan mengambil dua piring berukuran besar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari sebelumnya jika Aya hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Berapa lama ia sudah melamun? Ryo yakin jika sudah cukup lama. Jika tidak, ia juga yakin bahwa Aya pasti baru membuat saus dan bukannya mulai menatap hidangan di atas piring.

Tanpa melayangkan protes, Ryo menerima piring berisi pasta dan membawanya ke meja makan. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Aya untuk muncul sambil membawa serbet dan peralatan makan beserta sebuah karton susu berukuran besar, lengkap dengan dua gelas.

"Ini pasta yang enak!" Ryo memuji setelah menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak sadar bagaimana dirinya mendesah pelan. "Kau bukan koki yang buruk, Aya!"

"Mmm."

"Kau tahu," Ryo memulai lagi. Ia baru berniat menikmati pastanya sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Seharusnya kita harus menyiapkan sebotol _wine_ dan beberapa lilin. Mungkin dengan begitu kita bisa membayangkan sedang makan malam di restoran Perancis. Ah! Jangan lupa seorang penyanyi dan pemain musik. Bukan begitu, Aya?"

Tapi Aya hanya mendongakkan kepala. Ryo tidak bisa mencegah keningnya berkedut karena kesal melihat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tampak amat sangat konyol sekarang. Siapa yang pernah melihat seorang Makoto Ayaori yang makan dengan berantakan dan membuat saus pasta mengotori wajah pemuda itu?

Mungkin di seluruh Jepang hanya dirinya yang melihat _image_ sang Nomor 1 seperti itu. Ya. Ryo bisa menjaminnya.

"Ada saus di wajahmu."

Ryo menghela napas panjang kala melihat Aya hanya menjilat bibirnya dengan lidah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia meraih serbet makan dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah sang artis. Tanpa ragu pula ia mengelap pipi Aya hingga bekas saus pasta tidak mengotori wajah pucat itu.

"Sudah!" Ryo setengah berseru namun tidak dengan segera menarik kembali tangannya. Ia tidak sadar sejak kapan wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Aya. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bulu-bulu lentik nan panjang di mata Aya. Menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan atmosfir di sekitar mereka membuatnya segera menarik tubuh dan berdeham. Ia berusaha tidak melihat sepaang mata keemasan itu menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Kau seharusnya memasak lebih sering lagi, Aya. Fujimaru mungkin ingin mencoba masakanmu ini. Sangat disayangkan di sedang pergi. Ah, apa kau tahu kapan Fujimaru akan kembali?"

Aya menaikkan alis kanannya lalu menggeleng. Tangan pucat pemuda itu kembali menggenggam garpu dan mencoba menggulung pasta sebelum memakannya.

"Bukankah Fujimaru adalah manajermu," kata Aya. "Kaulah yang seharusnya tahu kapan dia akan kembali."

Ryo tertegun dan mengerjap. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia menyadari ada nada dingin di suara Aya. Tidak sekalipun pemuda itu menatapnya dan lebih sibuk menikmati pasta. Rambut hitam berantakan berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah pemuda itu.

"Oh. Kau benar. Mungkin aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Ahh... bukankah baru kemarin Fujimaru pergi? Mengapa aku sudah rindu masakannya? Tidakkah kau juga berpikir begitu, Aya?"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Aya.

Ryo tertawa. Ia menyadari tawanya terdengar sedikit canggung. Namun ia tidak peduli. Sadar bahwa Aya sepertinya tidak tertarik melakukan perbincangan, ia terdiam; menatap pasta miliknya yang mulai dingin. Mendadak makanan itu tidak terlihat enak lagi di matanya.

Bukan pertama kali ia menemukan jika tiba-tiba Aya akan bersikap dingin lalu menjauh tanpa mengatakan apapun. Beberapa kali, setiap mendapati sikap Aya demikian, Ryo lebih memilih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia akan membiarkan Aya mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Ryo sangat yakin, jika suasana pemuda itu membaik, Aya akan kembali bersikap biasa. Pemuda itu memang pendiam dan ia sama sekali tidak khawatir atas sikap Aya tersebut.

_Mungkin_... pikir Ryo. Mungkin kali ini ia harus membiarkan Aya sama seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin Aya juga sama sepertinya. Sama-sama sedang merindukan Fujimaru dan ingin kembali menikmati masakan gadis itu.

**THE END**


End file.
